La bella y el Titan
by Andy Jaeger
Summary: Levi es una joven que tiene la vida perfecta pero no es feliz, un dia su vida cambia repentinamente cuando es secuestrada por un titan de ojos verdes, cuando cree que llego su fin se da cuenta que ese titan es diferente. Lograra ver como el mundo es hermoso y vivira una aventura llena de amor, supenso y peligros al lado de el ¿Acaso llegara a enamorarse de aquella bestia? Fem!Levi
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otro fic mío XD Este tiene una temática diferente y no es muy vista o como decirlo no veo que haiga muchos fics sobre esto, es temática de Fem!Levi es decir Levi versión mujer así que si no les gusta por favor retírense y sino sean bienvenidos/as. **

**Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar y posiblemente partes no aptas para menores de 18 xD**

**Sinopsis: Este es un mundo algo diferente al de Shingeki no Kyojin pero hay similitudes; Existen los titanes pero no llegan a ser muchos como para exterminar a la raza humana xD y claro siguen comiendo gente pero esta vez sí se alimentan por hambre y son considerados criaturas mágicas como hombres lobo o vampiros etc, las personas están dentro de muros pero no se mantienen encarados viajan evitando las zonas de titanes. Existe el equipo de maniobras tridimensional pero los usan sola mente los cazadores de titanes.**

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes no son míos son de Shingeki no kyojin y su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.**

**Ok creo que es todo los dejo leer :D**

La riqueza no lo es todo y no quiero que me digan que hacer. Me llamo Levi Grey tengo 19 años soy la hija única de la gran y prestigiosa familia Grey del Distrito Trost somos la típica familia que todos conocen y respetan casi nos besan los pies lo cual me enferma, su actitud hipócrita hacia nosotros por nuestro dinero y conexiones con la corona solo me hace desear mas no haber nacido en esta familia.

Mi madre Louisette Grey es una mujer de estatura baja, cabello largo y negro, piel blanca y unos ojos hermosos de color gris. Es calidad, amable y muy amada por todos.

Mi padre Valentine Grey es un hombre alto y fuerte, cabello color negro bien peinado hacia atrás, unos ojos color café con piel morena clara es un hombre codiciado pero él es muy serio, formal, y estricto.

Yo saque la estatura de mi madre, no la culpo pero carajos mido 1.60 eso me molesta y más cuando veo a las demás personas y son más altas, en si soy igualita a mi madre excepto por dos detalles; Uno a mí no me gusta el pelo largo así que lo tengo corto, Segundo tengo la personalidad de mi padre, se podría decir que no soy totalmente una dama.

Soy famosa, me conocen como ´´Levi la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad´´ por varias razones y la más importante es porque no he logrado tener una relación estable y cada vez que termino con alguien sale herido psicológicamente o físicamente. Es molesto ser la mujer más deseada del distrito y no por ser linda, ni atractiva sino porque según ellos quien me monte se considerara como el magnífico hombre que domino a la pequeña bestia. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales soy fría y antisocial lo cual a mis padres no les gusta ya que según ellos estoy en la edad de contraer matrimonio con algún noble y darles nietos que lleven el prestigiado apellido de la familia así que tomaron cartas en el asunto.

≥**w≤**

-Que estúpido es todo esto, no quiero ir ¡Auch!-

-Quédate quieta Levi sino no podre ponerte el corset adecuadamente-

-Pues odio esta cosa obviamente no evitare quejarme Hanji-

-Hoy vendrán los señores Smith y otros invitados para celebrar tu compromiso con el Joven Irvin- dijo mientras ajustaba más el corcet.

-Ya se por eso no quiero ir, mira que obligarme a esto –

-Lo sé pero no se puede hacer nada, de acuerdo me tengo que retirar al comedor para acomodar la mesa ¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda?-

-Segura ya vete -

-Como ordene ´´Levi-sama´´- dijo la loca mientras salía de la habitación.

Hanji Zoe era el nombre de la sirvienta que por alguna razón que ni yo sé cuál es término siendo mi amiga y persona de más confianza. Es una joven de cabello castaño agarrado en un chongo, usa lentes y la muy desgraciada mide 1.72 sin mencionar que está loca y más por los titanes. Los titanes son unas criaturas mitológicas que viven más allá de las murallas, aunque nunca he visto ninguno en mi vida, se suponen que comen gente como los hombres lobos o vampiros así que no sé qué les ve de emocionantes.

La razón para estar arreglándome es que los padres de Irvin Smith vendrán y hablaran con mis padres sobre mi matrimonio con su hijo el cual NO amo, conozco al idiota de Irvin desde que era pequeña pero solo lo veo como un amigo no siento nada por él y tener que casarme con el sin poder opinar me tiene muy molesta. Irvin es un idiota rubio que mide 1.88 cm maldito gigante que tiene unos bonitos ojos color azul, la verdad es buena persona pero sofocante siempre está a mi lado parece una garrapata y ahora tendré que pasar el resto de mi vida junto a el… si las cosas no podían ir mejor.

-Ojala me secuestre un Titán - dije mientras salía de mi habitación y me dirigía a la sala.

≥**w≤**

La mansión estaba llena de risas y platicas de personas ricas e hipócritas y yo solo lo ignoraba mientras vagaba por mi mente deseando estar en otro lugar, mientras mis padres y los de Irvin hablaban sobre mi matrimonio yo solo miraba por la ventana intentando no participar en la plática.

-Levi que tal si tú e Irvin van y dan un paseo- dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos, es su fiesta diviértanse- dijo la madre de Irvin la señora Isabel Smith.

-¿te gustaría Levi?- dijo Irvin mientras me tomaba de la cintura, solo porque estaban mis padres ahí no le di un golpe y le seguí el juego.

≥**w≤**

Caminábamos por el jardín, había muchas parejas por ahí por lo que me molesto más estar en esta situación fingiendo una boba sonrisa mientras deciden mi vida sin poder hacer nada para oponerme. Hubo un silencio incomodo que Irvin decidió romper.

-Dime Levi ¿en serio odias tanto nuestro compromiso?-

Carajos ¿no se le ocurrió hablar sobre otra cosa? Irvin será serio y bueno en su trabajo pero es un idiota.

-¿A qué viene eso tan repentinamente?- digo sin dirigirle la mirada

-Es solo que te veías enojada cuando decidieron la fecha de la boda así que…-

-Seré sincera contigo, obviamente me enojaría ya que no me han consultado nada, solo lo deciden y ya- digo mientras me cruzo de brazos.

-Ya veo, así que ¿No te molesta la idea de ser mi esposa?- dice en un susurro en mi odio y siento un escalofrió que baja por mi espalda.

-L-La verdad es que no me desagrada la idea…- veo como se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro- Pero… tampoco la acepto- su sonrisa desaparece y se forma un gesto de confusión en su rostro.

-Irvin, te conozco desde que éramos pequeños pero para mí no serás más que un amigo-

-Levi…- coloca un brazo sobre mi hombro.

-Perdón tratare de ser una buena esposa ya que… no puedo hacer nada al respecto- desvió la mirada la verdad siento lastimarlo ya que sé que el realmente me ama pero yo no a él.

-Créeme te enamorare y serás feliz a mi lado ¿De acuerdo?-

-Como digas…- digo como un susurro la verdad no creo que eso vaya a pasar.

No me gustan esas historias cursis donde la chica encuentra al amor de su vida se enamoran y viven felices por siempre pero al menos me gustaría casarme con quien yo elija, trato de imaginar cómo sería mi vida con Irvin y me veo en el altar con un vestido blanco volteo a ver al hombre con quien compartiré mi vida y me quedo impactada por aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que posee aquel hombre ¡ALTO! Irvin no tiene ojos verdes sino azules pero ¿Quién carajos es este?

-¿Levi? ¿Ocurre algo?- dice Irvin sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_Oh nada solo apareció un desconocido en mis pensamientos…_

-Nada estoy bien solo tengo frio- me abrazo a mí misma

Maldito frio infernal, empezó a soplar el viento y claro como todos a mi alrededor están dándose besos o están abrazados no sienten nada, malditos calenturientos. En este momento siento algo raro no sé cómo describirlo; siento un escalofrió que viaje por todo mi cuerpo pero no se siente mal es más se siente bien, mis ojos están buscando algo y no sé qué es exactamente

-Espera aquí iré por tu abrigo- veo como Irvin se aleja y se mete en la mansión

-Pero ¿Qué diablos me pasa? No me digas que son los nervios de la boda porque juro que…- no logro terminar de hablar cuando una mujer grita

De repente se escuchan los gritos de muchas mujeres son agudos y llenos de un sentimiento de terror, los hombres están gritando incoherencias y veo como todo correen y algunos me dicen que corra también, en ese momento volteo y veo como una enorme mano sale de los arbustos y árboles del jardín y se dirige así mí y todo mi mundo se vuelve negro.

-¡LEVI!- es lo último que escucho.

≥**W≤**

**Lo sé es muy corto pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias las acepto :D**

**Espero con ansias sus Reviews *3* **

**Nos vemos bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, y he aquí otro capítulo perdón por no publicar pero estaba muy ocupada con exámenes y trabajos y ah…. pues pasaron muchas cosas mejor los dejo leer y les explico todo abajo :D**

**NOTA: Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos.**

**Advertencias: Sexo, no apto para menores de 18 años… jajaja a quien engaño lo harán de todas formas pero nunca hace daño avisar xD**

Oscuridad. Solo podía ver oscuridad a su alrededor sin mencionar el pequeño mareo que sentía al levantarse del frio suelo, no sabía dónde estaba, que ocurrió y como llego ahí poco a poco entraban unos rayos de sol al moverse una roca que al parecer estaba en la entrada de la ¿Cueva?

-¿Pero qué hago aquí?- dijo mientras examinaba el lugar.

Era una sucia, vieja y asquerosa cueva bueno una pregunta menos y mientras la enorme roca se movía logro ver quién era el que estaba empujándola para entrar y vio a un enorme titán de tal vez 15 metros de alto, tenía el pelo castaño y largo hasta la altura del mentón, unos ojos que eran verdes afilados y un cuerpo con buena musculatura… ¡ALTO! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Era un estúpido titán, uno de aquellos monstruos que comían gente no podía bajar la guardia. Poco a poco el monstruo entro, acercándose a la pequeña lady que no tenía nada de delicada ya que apenas extendió su enorme mano así ella saco unas navajas que tenía muy bien escondidas debajo de su falda y no dudo en correr, saltar y atacar a los ojos de la bestia provocando que se distrajera y pudiera tener la oportunidad de escapar, estaba a pocos pasos de la libertad cuando una enorme mano la tomo de la cintura y otra cerraba la entrada con la misma enorme roca. El titán soltó a la Levi y se digirió al interior de la cueva mientras vapor salía de sus ojos y de la nada estaban como nuevos.

-Muévete maldita roca- empujaba pero no lograba que se moviera la roca que la apartaba de la libertad.

Se rindió y se acercó lentamente así el titán quien la tomo pero solo la abrazo en su regazo, por alguna razón no la atacaba, la mordía o lo normal se la comía. En frente de ellos había una pequeña fogata que ayudaba a no sentir el frio ambiente que tenía la cueva, el titán le ofrecía comida y se la acercaba a la boca pero Levi no cedía.

_-De seguro me quiere engordar para comerme- _pensaba

Pasaron algunos minutos y el titán parecía un niño con una pequeña muñeca, tocaba su cara, cabello y la estrujaba contra sus brazos mientras que la pelinegra maldecía por estar en aquella situación hasta que de repente sintió algo Pegaso sobre su mejilla, y por puro instinto alejo la asquerosa lengua del titán con una manotazo esto violaba miles de sus normas de higiene y limpieza.

-Maldito ¿Qué crees que estas…?- no pudo terminar cuando el titán estaba levantándole casualmente la falda

Poco a poco fue desvistiendo a la pequeña dama mientras ella peleaba por no perder las pocas prendas que le quedaban, no quería estar desnuda enfrente de nadie y mucho menos de un pervertido titán. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente desnuda, exponiendo su blanca piel suave al tacto el titán no dudo en atacar con su lengua uno de los pechos de Levi la cual no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir una enorme pero hábil lengua atender con precisión su pecho, empezó a sentir como un calor subía y bajaba por su cuerpo mientras un hermoso color carmesí tomaba lugar en sus mejillas ¿Cómo era posible que esto se sintiera tan bien?

-P-Para… B-Bastardo - logro apenas articular en un susurro entre dominante y sumiso a la vez.

Pero en vez de parar el titán tomo más iniciativa al ver el hermoso rostro de la damisela que estaba bañado en sudor y color carmesí, aquella vista era muy erótica así que empezó a dar pequeños besos y laminadas en la zona intima de Levi mientras vapor salía de su entre pierna la cual llamo la atención de la pelinegra que no presto mucha atención a las carisias que le brindaban las enormes pero suaves manos y como estaban lubricándola ya que de la nada el vapor se dispersó y apareció un imponente pene que no era muy grande como para dejarla en silla de ruedas pero si lo suficiente como para que no pudiera caminar mañana.

-Tu…. Ni siquiera se te ocurra- amenazaba la pelinegra, podía soportar las lamidas, besos y manoseadas pero no una penetración.

La volteo ágilmente quedando de espaldas sintiendo como el pecho fuerte del monstruo se pegaba más a su espalda la cual se estaba curveando más y más ante las múltiples sensaciones que le provocaba aquella creatura, no pasaron muchos segundos cuando poco a poco la entrepierna se abrió paso dentro de Levi la cual ya se había rendido ante el deseo y lujuria que se estaba apoderando de ella de una manera increíble, ella no era la loca de Hanji ¿Cómo podía gustarle tener sexo con un titán? ¿Qué tenía de especial este titán como para poder lograr lo que ningún hombre ha podido? Y cuando empezaron las embestidas a volverse más fuertes volteo así el y pudo ver los enormes ojos verdes más afilados como los de una bestia los cuales la estaban hipnotizando a Levi, le gustaban esos ojos…. y ahí fue cuando recordó algo importante aquellos ojos eran los mismo que vio cuando se imaginó en el altar con Erwin ¿Qué significaba eso?

-¡AH!- las embestidas eran algo bruscas y fuertes

-Ah...Mmh…ah...ah… ¡Ah!- el titán tomaba de la cintura a Levi para poder llegar más profundo en ella mientras que ella ya estaba soltando unas lágrimas que salían por el placer que sentía, intentaba no soltar más gemidos cargados de placer mordiéndose el labio pero era inútil.

-Ah…. Y-Ya no puedo… Y-Yo … yo… ¡Ah!-

Y ambos llegaron al límite al mismo tiempo, Levi podía sentir como el titán la llenaba por dentro de semen. Lentamente el salió de ella con delicadeza Levi estaba tan cansada que no podía arrancarle esa monstruosidad con sus navajas al estúpido monstruo que acaba de otorgarle una fantástica sección de sexo así que cerros los ojos y sintió como unos enormes brazos la rodeaban y no se alejó si no que se acurruco en ellos para caer en un sueño profundo.

≥**w**

Abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir que aún estaba en la sucia cueva, así que lo que paso ayer ¿No fue un sueño? Intento levantarse pero parecía un niño que no sabía caminar tardo como unos minutos hasta que por fin pudo ponerse de pie sin caerse pudo notar que estaba desnuda y que su ropa no estaba ahí así que se colocó la pequeña cobija que había por ahí. Examinaba la cueva y se dio cuenta de dos cosas; La primera era que no estaba su pervertido y enorme violador por ningún lado y segunda era que la cueva estaba abierta la maldita roca no estaba, no dudo en caminar así la salida y apenas dio unos pasos sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y temor ya que sintió como un fluido viscoso bajaba entre sus piernas mientras una aura entre vergüenza y furia salía de ella.

-_Maldito pervertido- _

Cuando por fin estuvo fuera pudo notar que estaba cerca de un rio y en miedo del bosque.

-Raw-

Apenas escucho ese rugido volteo y se encontró al mismo titán haciendo una pequeña fogata, no sabía que hacer tenía la opción de escapar pero no podía ya que no sabía dónde carajos estaba, aquel titán la podría atrapar en cualquier momento y en estos momentos estaba casi inválida. El titán le señalo el rio y volteo así a él cuándo una idea se le cruzo por la mente.

-_El pueblo estaba cerca del rio así que…. Puedo llegar a casa-_

Se acercó al rio disimulando que se lavaba las manos mientras la bestia la miraba de reojo y cuando tuvo la oportunidad se adentró en el rio y empezó a nadar, poco a poco se alejaba de aquella cueva donde sufrió una extraña experiencia la cual mantendría en secreto incluso no se lo diría a Hanji sabía lo que diría aquella loca ante eso. En ocasiones salía para recuperar aire y seguir nadando, cuando empezaba a pensar en aquel monstruo ahora que lo pensaba más detalladamente ese titán era inusual y no solo se refería a que ese titán tenía pene y se la había violado sino que también no se la comió, sabia hacer fogatas lo cual era raro y parecía tener inteligencia.

Cuando volvió a tomar un poco de aire una enorme mano la saco del agua elevándola.

_-Tch ya me encontró- _

Ella creía que era el mismo titán de ojos verdes hasta que vio que estaba por entrar en su boca y pudo reaccionar estaba a punto de ser devorada por un monstruo diferente hasta que escucho un sonido hueco y cayó al suelo, apenas elevo la mirada pudo ver a su titán y a otros más que se estaban acercando, no negaría que tenía miedo ya que estaba rodeada de titanes come humanos y la mayoría median más de 7 metros de altura y ella no tenía ningún arma o posibilidad de huir para salvar su vida ya se estaba dando por vencida pero algo llamo su atención aquel titán de ojos como esmeraldas la estaba defendiendo dándole golpes certeros a los otros, parecía que él sabía cuál era el punto débil de ellos y los mataba. No se lo podía creer pero aun cuando caían unos otros se acercaban.

-Raaawww- grito y acerco su mano a Levi dándole a entender que se acercara

Por alguna razón Levi no dudo en correr hacia él y apenas llego la elevo en sus brazos y corrió lejos de ahí saltando una pequeña muralla que había para evitar a la zona de titanes la cual Levi no vio ya que paso nadando por ahí. Apenas llegaron a la cueva y revisaron que ningún titán los estuviera siguiendo todo se volvió un silencio profundo pero claro no es como si el pudiera hablar mucho.

-Ah…ah...ah chuu-

_-Joder no me quiero enfermar- _Se tallo la nariz y se abrazó a si misma

Al parecer corrió peligro para nada ya que acabo donde mismo, con aquel idiota, en la cueva y con… una fogata… ok eso no era nuevo pero lo que era diferente es que había pescado ahí asándose y se veía delicioso a lo cual Levi no pudo evitar babear mentalmente PERO lo más importante era quien consiguió aquella comida ya que también había frutas y una navaja que parecía hecha a mano ¿Acaso el hizo todo esto? ¿Pero qué diablos era él?

Sabia pescar, recolectar, trepar, y crear cosas casi parecía un humano… Levi no podía creer lo que veía y sin darse cuenta toma la navaja dispuesta a tal vez hacerle daño y volver a escapar tal vez… tal vez… ni ella sabía como pero estaba empezando a dudar sobre la idea irse o de lastimarlo.

-¿Raw?- el titán extendió su mano con la intención de que le diera la navaja

_-Tal vez… no sea malo es decir con el siento algo raro… es como si fuera… libre-_

Levi le dio la navaja como muestra de confianza entre ellos dos y empezó a rebanar el pescado en tiras y trozos finos y después corto las frutas. Cuando termino sujeto a Levi y le quito las ´´ropa´´ mojada que llevaba y la empezó a secar.

-¿Dónde está mi vestido?-

Y no tuvieron que responderle ya que estaba secándose también en una roca la cual le daba muy bien el sol para rápido secado.

-Imbécil-

Tuvo que resignarse y comer desnuda ante la mirada de aquel titán, la comida era deliciosa y no había comida nada ayer ni hoy así que se moría de hambre _¡Al diablo los modales!_ Pensó y comenzó a comer con las manos sin temor a ser juzgada ya que ella realmente odiaba tener que actuar como todo una dama cuando realmente no lo era a menos que se le pueda decir dama a una joven que odia usar vestido y corset, prefiere estar descalza, es fuerte y logra dejar a cualquiera inconsciente y puede tener gran variedad de insultos muy ofensivos.

-Oye… g-gracias- no sabía porque lo decía por la comida o por salvarla

≥**w≤**

Pasaron el día recorriendo el bosque en busca de comida para mañana y aunque pudiera parecerle aburrido a cualquiera Levi se sentía muy emocionada ya que nunca había ido al bosque ya que sus padres se lo prohibían aunque claro ella no demostraba mucho su emoción e intentaba esconderla con su ceño fruncido. Realmente deseaba no regresar a su casa aun cuando podía preocupar a sus padres, a Hanji y a… Erwin… sin mencionar que si volvía tendría que seguir con el trato de casarse con él lo cual le daba más razones por las cuales quedarse con el sujeto enorme de ojos verdes, podía Levi ya a ver perdido la cordura pero juraba que el la escuchaba mejor que nadie aun cuando no le respondía como quería o mejor dicho como esperaba ya que no entendía nada ella no hablaba idioma Titán pero apostaba que la loca de Hanji tal vez sí.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a tomar una clase de actitud con él, como si fuera su perro guardián y claro empezó a sentir cariño así él lo cual no se lo podía creer pero tampoco lo negaría. Ya se resignó a estar con él lo cual no era muy malo ya que podía vivir tranquila, protegida e incluso tal vez valorada por lo que era.

Al salir la luna pudo notar que el sueño le estaba llegando ya que le pesaban sus parpados y deseaba ya acostarse. Aun cuando era algo vergonzoso para ella no tuvo más remedio que acostarse junto con el mientras la abrazaba muy tiernamente brindándole su calor.

_-Me puedo acostumbrar a esto - _ pensó Levi cayendo profundamente dormida mientras soñaba con unos ojos verdes

≥**W≤**

El astro rey se elevaba dando a conocer el inicio de un nuevo día. Levi se movió un poco al darle la luz del sol en su cara y se volteo buscando el enorme cuerpo para poder recargarse y volver a dormir pero no lo encontró, se levantó pesadamente y lo busco pero no encontró dentro de la cueva así que salió pero apenas estuvo afuera en busca de él lo que vio la dejo sin palabras.

-_¿Pero qué…?-_

Un joven de cabello castaño, alto _Tenía que ser alto ¿Verdad?_ Y con piel morena clara y ojos verdes los cuales le parecían muy conocidos estaba frente de ella cerca del rio llevaba puesta una camisa café claro con cuello V, unos pantalones blancos y unas botas hasta la rodilla, no negaría que era algo apuesto pero aun así parecía un mocoso para ella la cual tomo postura defensiva ya que no sabía quién era y donde estaba su enorme guardián _¿Y si le hizo algo? _Lo pagaría muy caro ya que él no era malo.

-Buenos días ¿Dormiste bien?-dijo con una sonrisa que logro teñir de rojo las mejillas de la pelinegra

-Y a ti que te importa- desvió la mirada- Lo más importante ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

-Jajajajaja- soltó una carcajada dejando a Levi más confundida.

-¿De qué te ríes? Imbécil- realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Se acercó a ella mientras ella esta inmóvil esperando lo que se viniera ante ella pero no se esperó que aquel idiota la tomara de la cintura y se le acercara al rostro quedando a escasos centímetros de juntar sus labios

-¿En serio no me reconoces?-

-N-No imbécil y aléjate de mí ¿Oíste?- trataba de apartarlo mientras este bajaba su mirada

-Pues si no hay más remedio déjame presentarme de nuevo, Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger-

-¿Hah?- dijo más confundida que nunca.

≥**w≤**

**Y bueno pues aquí acaba este capitulo**

**Realmente lo siento pero descuiden nunca dejaría olvidado un Fic o incompleto a menos que lo quieran, díganme ¿les gustaría que siguiera con él?**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios los tome en cuenta y no duden en dejar sugerencias, errores u opiniones me sirven de mucho para mejorar.**

**Perdón pero es la primera vez que escribo sobre Sexo así que tengan piedad de mi (?)**

**Espero con ansias sus Reviews que me alimenta y me animan a seguir**

**Pronto actualizare mi otro Fic: Pequeño Gran amor *3* Los invito a pasar a verlo**

**Creo que sería todo nos vemos :D**

**Andy-chan se retira :3**


End file.
